todos tenemos a alguien especial
by Sara Mury 11
Summary: Cuatro hermanas mejores amigas de April conocen a las tortugas y empiezan a sentir cosas que nunca sintieron. OCXR OCXM OCXL OCXD AXC
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaaaa aquí os traigo otra historia sobre nuestras tortugas mutantes favoritas, bien en esta historia Leo, Raph, Donnie y Mickey conocerán a cuatro hermanas y se enamoraran de ellas igual que ellas se enamoraran de ellos.**

**Bien descripciones:**

**-Luna: es la mayor de sus hermanas, practica ninjitsu, usa dos katanas con el mango azul, tiene el pelo negro como la noche siempre recogido en una cola alta, ojos marrones oscuros es de altura media, su traje de kunoichi es negro de cuerpo entero, que tiene dos rayas azules a los dos lados del traje y unas botas negras planas, su ropa de diario se compone de una camiseta de tirantes azul añil, unos jeans celestes, unos zapatos nike del mismo color de la camiseta, y es el líder del grupo.**

**-Rouse(se dice Rous): es la segunda mayor de sus hermanas, practica ninjitsu, usa dos sais con el mango rojo, tiene el pelo castaño-rojizo, siempre lo lleva suelto, ojos marrones claros, es de altura media pero un poco más baja que Luna, su traje de kunoichi son unas mallas negras, botas negras( que le llegan un poquito más del tobillo)con un poco de tacón de plataforma, y una camiseta corta roja muy pegada al cuerpo. Su ropa de diario consiste en unos jeans rojos desgastados, unos sneakers de plataformas rojos y negros y una camiseta negra corta con un corazón que dejaba ver su ombligo. Es la fuerte del grupo.**

**-Diamantina(Didi): es la tercera mayor de sus hermanas, practica ninjitsu usa un bo-katana con una venda alrededor de color púrpura, tiene el pelo castaño en una trenza suelta, sus ojos son de color café, es un poco más alta que Luna, su traje de kunoichi es como el de Luna pero con las rayas de color púrpura, su ropa de diario consiste en una camiseta de mangas a los codos de color púrpura, unos jeans blancos y unas vans púrpuras con los cordones blancos. Es el cerebro del grupo.**

**-Mar: es la pequeña de sus hermanas, practica ninjitsu, usa dos nunchakus naranjas, tiene el pelo rubio oscuro recogido en dos coletas altas, sus ojos son azules grisáceos, es la más baja de sus hermanas, su traje de kunoichi es como el de Rose pero en naranja, y su ropa de diario, se compone de una camiseta corta de color blanca, unos jeans naranjas claros y unas blancas. Es la gamer del grupo.**

**Capítulo 1: conociendo nuevos amores**

Era un día normal en el instituto Roosevelt, una adolescente pelirroja de ojos azules caminaba por los pasillos de dicho instituto cuando se encontró a sus cuatro mejores amigas, Luna, Rose, Didi y Mar...

Mar: (feliz como siempre) Hola Ape!

Luna y Didi: Hola April

Rouse: que hay?

April: hola chicas, que tal?

Luna: pues bien ya sabes

Didi: si estoy súper emocionada por aprender

Las demás: como no

Didi: jejeje

Después de una pequeña charla las chicas se fueron a la clase de química que es la asignatura que les tocaba, todo era normal, era viernes así que todos estaban deseando que llegase la hora de irse para poder salir por la tarde. Tocó el timbre del recreo y las chicas se fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas donde ellas se sentaban, sin saber que eran vistas por cuatro tortugas mutantes desde el edificio de al lado y oían todo. En ese momento Rouse se levantó para ir a por una botella de agua con Luna y cuando se fueron los chulos del instituto se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban sus hermanas y April...

José: vaya, vaya a quienes tenemos aquí?

Santiago: parece que son la enana, la zanahoria y la empollona

Daniel: jajaja sí oye que pasa no deciis nada?

Santiago: que van a decir si no están sus hermanas para protegerlas, que encima no nos intimidan

José y Daniel: jajajaja verdad

Rouse:(aparece detrás de ellos, sola ya que Luna está en el baño) oye creo que tenéis que compraros gafas, bueno no todos ya que el gafotas de Daniel solo se las tiene que graduar jajaja

Los tres: Rouse!

Rouse: no, soy santa claus y vengo a partiros toda la cara al duende, al nomo y al gafotas

Daniel: no nos das miedo já

Santiago y José: cierto

Rouse: enserio? Vale Didi la semana que viene tenemos exámenes?

Didi: no por?

Rouse: por esto(coge un tenedor de plástico de la mesa y se lo clava a Santiago en la entrepierna (NP: jajajaja esos tíos son de mi instituto y me caen mal y una vez hice algo parecido jajaja)

Santiago gritó tan fuerte que le oyeron todos los del recreo, incluido los profesores que fueron a ver de donde procedía ese grito, mientras que en la azotea cierta tortuga de antifaz rojo miraba a Rouse muy embobado...

Raph: oye no es la chica más guapa que habeís visto?

Leo: emm... Raph?

Donnie: creo que se ha enamorado

Mikey: jajaja Raph enamorado, Raph enamorado jajaja

Raph: (sale de sus pensamientos y le pega) callaté idiota

Leo: bueno ya vale

Donnie:(_valla esa tal Didi es muy guapa...espera si amí me gustaba April. Gustaba? Al parecer me he enamorado de Didi)_

Mientras que las tortugas hablaban de las chicas Rouse estaba siendo regañada por Luna que ya había llegado y por el profesor que estaba en el recreo...

Luna: te dejo tres minutos sola y agredes a un chico, pero que te pasa?

Profesor: Rouse no puedes ir por ahí clavando tenedores a cualquiera ya te advertí la otra vez de que si le hacías daño a alguien más te expulsaba del instituto tres días

Rouse: esta bien pero que sepan que fue él quien empezó insultando a Didi, Mar y a April, así que yo intervine para defenderlas

Profesor: pero no tenías que haberle clavado un tenedor, así que no te expulsaré pero la semana que viene estarás dos horas castigada todos los días después de las clases

Rouse: está bien

Profesor: y vosotros tres también estaréis castigados durante la semana que viene y no hay más que hablar.

Dicho eso los tres chulos se fueron y April, Mar, Didi y luna se pusieron ha hablar de lo ocurrido, April, Mar y Didi le daban las gracias a Rouse y Luna solo le dijo que es un detalle que las defendiera pero la próxima vez que no sea tan agresiva. Mientras en el edificio de al lado...

Raph: jajajaja es perfecta

Donnie: si perfecta para ti porque es igual de retorcida que tú jajaja

Leo y Mikey: jajajaja

Raph: callensé

Leo: vale, vale, bueno vamonos ya para casa

Raph, Mikey y Donnie: si

**pensamientos de Leo**

Luna me hace olvidar a Karai ojala la pudiera conocer mejor, porque creo que me enamoré otra vez.

**fin de los pensamientos**

**pensamientos de Mikey**

jejejeje Mar así se llama mi primer amor jejejejeje

**fin de los pensamientos**

**Buenooo aquí dejo el primer capítulo ya se que es muy corto pero tranquilos que el siguiente será más largo. Dejen comentarios y sugerencias porfavor. Besos Sara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bien quiero decir que...**

**Leo: en esta historia participará mi amiga Yulia Zafiro holmes ella ha dibujado la foto de la historia y ha ayudado a escribirla **

**Los demás: como que tu amiga?**

**Leo: nuestra amiga **

**Yo: ahora sí jejeje quiero darle las gracias por aconsejarme, por el magnifico dibujo que hizo de los chicos en forma humana y por aportar ideas a esta historia Thanks amiga y ahora este magnifico capítulo que está lleno de sorpresas jejejeje a leer...**

**Capítulo 2: transformaciones y descubrimientos**

Era sábado por la noche en la ciudad de Nueva York, y cuatro tortugas mutantes iban saltando de edificio en edificio buscando algo que hacer cuando en una azotea no muy lejos de donde estaban encontraron a las cuatro amigas de April, a las cuatro chicas que le robaron el corazón a cada una de las tortugas, estaban ahí y estaban ¿entrenando ninjitsu? Entonces los chicos decidieron acercarse para ver mejor...

Luna: bueno hoy mamá me dijo que os entrenaba yo así que...(Rouse le interrumpe)

Rouse: y por qué tú, en? Yo soy más fuerte que tú

Luna: pero yo soy más rápida además de ser la hermana y TÚ líder

Didi: si Rouse

Rouse: (se cruza de brazos, les da la espalda y no dice nada)

Luna: bueno hoy lucharemos todas contra todas vale? La que quede en pie gana

Didi y Mar: vale

Rouse: esta bien

Luna: bien comencemos

Después de eso todas empezaron a luchar, Luna derribó a Didi y Rouse derribó a Mar, solo quedaban Luna y Rouse, y claramente ganó Rouse...

Rouse: en fin quien debería entrenarnos en?

Luna: que me hayas derribado no significa debas entrenarnos tú

Mar: es cierto Rouse

Didi: Luna tiene razón además ella es la líder y mama se lo dijo

Rouse: está bien (se enfada)

Luna: bien sigamos ahora empezaremos con...(se escucha un ruido de donde estaban las tortugas) que ha sido eso?

Mar: que clase de entrenamiento es ese?

Rouse:(le pega en la nuca) idiota se a escuchado un ruido

Didi: vamos a ver?

Luna: seguidme

Después de eso fueron a ese ruido mientras que los chicos no sabían que hacer se acercaban cada vez más a sí que cerraron los ojos y esperaron a que gritaran pero...

Mar: hola (saluda muy feliz)

Rouse:(le pega) tia alomejor son de los malos

Luna: Rouse de pegarle a Mar

Rouse: ya claro, ya se tuvo que meter la líder superpoderosaç

Luna: no me tendría que meter si tú dejaras de golpearle por todo

Didi: chicas...

Rouse: le pego para que no diga tonterías

Didi: chicas

Mar: no son tonterías

Luna: no insultes a Martes

Didi: CHICAS!

Mar, Luna y Rouse: QUE!

Didi: dejad de pelearos que estáis asustando a estos chicos ¿tortugas?

Donnie: sí hola soy Donatello pero me dicen Donnie, y estos son mis hermanos

Leo: yo soy Leonardo pero llamenme Leo

Mikey: yo soy Michelangello pero podéis llamarme... ¡El doctor bromaestein!(Raph le pega y hace que Rouse suelte una risita adorable ) auch! Podéis llamarme Mikey

Raph: (se cruza de brazos y se gira para ocultar el sonrojo)

Rouse: hey y tú?(mira a Raph y este se gira pero no dice nada)

Mikey: el es el gruñón más feo del mundo jajajajaja

Raph:(va y le hace una llave dejándolo en el suelo)

Mikey: no socorro no quiero morir!

Leo: ya basta, Raph sueltalo y Mikey te lo mereces por provocar a Raphael

Rouse: con que así te llamas eh?

Raph: sí pero decidme Raph

Rouse: está bien Raph (le sonríe cosa que a Luna y Didi no se les pasa por alto) yo soy Rouse

Luna: yo soy Luna

Didi: yo soy Diamantina pero decidme Didi

Mar: y yo soy Mar(sonríe y hace que Mikey se sonroje)

Leo: pues un gusto conoceros pero tenemos que irnos chicas

Mikey y Mar: jooo (se deprimen)

Mar: pero volveremos a vernos no?

Donnie: si verdad Leo?

Leo: claro

Mar y Mikey: SIIII!

Los demás: jajajaja

Luna: chao chicos

Los chicos: adiós

Después de eso los chicos se fueron para la guarida pero por el camino se encontraron a los kraang que les echaron un líquido anaranjado por encima y después de eso los chicos se fueron a la guarida, sin saber que les pasaría a todos por la mañana...

Mientras en casa de las chicas...

Luna: oye habéis visto que mono es Leo (suspira)

Didi: y lo alto que es Donnie?(suspira)

Mar:y lo adorable que es Mikey?(suspira)

Rouse: y lo fuerte y guapo que es Raph?(suspira y sus hermanas la miran con una cara picarona)

Luna, Mar y Didi: en serio te gusta? Jajajajaja se a enamoradoo

Rouse: que?! A no no me gusta Raph

Luna: y una leche que no já

Rouse: bueno me voy a dormir que "tengo" sueño y mañana mama nos lleva a jugar al béisbol.

Mar:ya claro "sueño"

Didi: hasta mañana chicas, buenas noches

Chicas: buenas noches

Y dicho eso se fueron a "dormir"

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE CON LOS CHICOS...

Leo fue el primero en levantarse pero cuando despertó no era él mismo, se levantó de su cama y se sentía más ligero, luego se miró sus manos, eran rosadas y con cinco dedos, no se lo podía creer y fue corriendo a mirarse al espejo de su cuarto. Cuando se miró se quedó sin palabras y lo mismo les pasó a todos sus hermanos y ….

Todos: AAAAAH

Splinter:(sale corriendo de su cuarto y ve a sus cuatro hijos en forma humana en el salón) pero que os a pasado?

Leo era alto, de pelo negro un poco laego, ojos azul oscuro, tenía marcado los músculos, abdominales y los bíceps y solo llevaba su banda y unos boxers del mismo color de la banda. Raph era un poco más bajo que Leo, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro un poco rojizo de punta, sus ojos seguían siendo de ese verde exótico, él era el más musculoso de sus hermanos, tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo en el pecho y llevaba puesto sólo su banda y unos boxers del mismo color, rojo. Donnie era el más alto, seguía teniendo ese huequecito entre los dientes, tenía el pelo color café largo hasta las orejas, sus ojos seguían siendo marrones rojizos, también se le marcaban los abdominales y llevaba puesto solo su banda morada y unos boxers del mismo color y Mikey era el más bajito, tenía sus pequitas, el pelo era igual al de Donnie pero él lo tenía rubio, sus ojos eran de color azul celeste, a él también se le marcaban sus músculos y sólo llavaba su banda y unos boxers del mismo color, como todos sus hermanos.

Donnie: puede que esto sea causa del líquido que nos rociaron los kraangs ayer (asombrado)

Leo: cierto y ahora que hacemos?

Raph: no sé vosotros pero yo me voy a dar una vuelta

Splinter: de verdad hijo mío?

Raph:sí por qué?

Splinter: no vas un poco ligero de ropa?

Raph:(se mira y ve que solo tiene unos boxers rojos) uy

Donnie: voy a llamar a April para que nos traiga algo de ropa

Los demás menos Mikey: si mejor

Leo: oye que le pasa a Mikey?

Raph: ni idea

Mikey: BIEEEN ahora podemos ir a la escuela!

Todos incluido Splinter: QUE!

Mikey: si es perfecto ahora que somos humanos podemos ir a la escuela

Splinter: bueno Michelangello tiene razón ¿queréis ir al instituto?

Los 4:(piensan que así podrían ir conocer mejor a Luna, Rouse, Didi y Mar) SII

Splinter: pues el Lunes os inscribiré

Donnie: genial, ah chicos llamé a April y dice que irá al centro comercial a por ropa

Splinter: bien iré a esperarla a la puerta

Raph: por que si ella ya sabe llegar?

Splinter: hijo mío April es una adolescente, y vosotros sois cuatro chicos también adolescentes que está en ropa interior ¿que crees que le pasará si os ve así?

Los 4: cierto

Cuando April llegó le dió la ropa a Splinter, este le dijo que se sentara mientras iba a darle la ropa a sus hijos, después de UNA hora para vestirse salieron los chicos de las habitaciones, a todos les gustó la ropa ya que April sabía el gusto de cada uno...

Leo llevaba puesto unos pantalones blancos y una camiseta azul, Mikey llevaba puesto unos pantalones vaqueros claros, una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas un poco pegada al cuerpo y una sudadera naranja, Donnie llevaba puesto una camisa morada y unos vaqueros celestes y Raph llevaba puesta una camiseta de tirantes negra, unos pantalones rojos y una chaqueta de cuero negra con detalles plata.

Raph: waw como estoy... yo me contesto estoy guapísimo

Leo: presumido, yo estoy mejor

Mikey: bien ya podemos ir a la escuelaaaaaaa!

El lunes por la mañana todos iban ya para el instituto, ya estaban inscritos gracias a internet y cuando llegaron fueron con la directora...

Directora: bien vosotros sois los Hamato?

Leo: si señorita

Directora: bien aquí teneis vuestros horarios m

Donnie: gracias

Directora: bien las señoritas Jakimioto(NP: significa "larga vida" ya sabréis porqué pongo ese apellido) los acompañaran a las clases

(entran las chicas Jakimioto, Luna, Rouse, Didi y Mar) chicas vosotras acompañaran a los Hamato

Luna: ah hola yo soy Luna Jakimioto y estas son mis hermanas Rouse, Didi y Mar

Leo:(todos están en los pasillos)lo sabemos

Rouse: que sabeis el que?

Raph: que sois vosotras

Didi: no os entiendo, y si no os entiendo yo imagínate estas tres

Donnie: vereís nosotros somos Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangello y Raphael

Mar: un momento sois vosotros?

Mikey: si somos os chicos-tortugas

Las chicas: aaah

Todos: jajajaja

Luna: bueno y que os a pasado?

Donnie:(le cuenta la historia)

Didi: interesante, pero tendremos que hablar después ya que tenemos que ir a clase

Rouse: cierto, haber(coge los horarios) vaya os a tocado con nosotras

Raph: pues vamos

Entraron e la clase, se presentaron, April ya estaba en la clase y bueno así pasaron todas la horas de clase hasta llegar la hora de irse, pero antes de irse a casa el profesor del viernes paró a Rouse...

Profesor: Rouse

Rouse: que pasa profesor, ya sé que tengo que ir al castigo a eso iba

Profesor: no es que verás uno de los alumnos me contó lo que pasó de verdad y sí fuiste muy agresiva pero quiero decir que te levanto el castigo

Rouse: ah gracias profesor

Profesor:si ya lo sé pero es la ultima vez que te lo dejo pasar vale?

Rouse: vale adiós

Raph: te castigaron? Porqué?(el ya lo sabía)

Rouse: pues verás es que unos chulos del instituto(y como dice el dicho de si mencionas al diablo se aparece, esos tres llegaron)

José: vaya, si está aquí Rouse

Santi: sí tu no estabas castigada por clavarme el tenedor?

Dani: jajajaja si que haces aquí?

Rouse: uno si estoy aquí, dos me castigaron pero vieron que yo tenía razón y me levantaron el castigo y tres estoy aquí para irme a mi casa y no veros esa monstruosidad a la que llamáis cara

Raph, Donnie, Leo, Mikey, Mar, Didi, April, y Luna: jajajajaja

José: ja ja que graciosa

Rouse: si voy a ser humorista jajaja y ahora largaos si no queréis que me enfade

José: uuy que miedo me dás

Dani: jajaja

Rouse: (les iba a dar un puñetazo pero Luna le aguantó el puño y se escuchó como si dos piedras hubieran chocado, eso dejó a todos estupefactos)

Luna: ya vámonos no merecen la pena(se fueron)

Una vez fuera, April se fue a su casa y las chicas estaban dispuestas a irse cuando...

Raph: que fue eso?

Rouse: el que?

Leo: lo de antes, cuando Luna te agarró el puño

Luna: que pasa con eso?

Donnie: todos oímos que cuando chocaron vuestros puños se escuchó como si fueran dos rocas y eso no es normal

Didi: chicas hay que contárselo

Mar: si Luna se lo merecen

Rouse: tienen razón, son dignos de nuestra confianza

Luna: está bien pero no os asustéis cuando se lo contemos, eso sí hay que ir a otro sitio venid

Dicho eso se fueron a casa de las chicas. La madre Anastasia( NP:significa resurrección), les recibió y luego se fueron a un jardín muy grande que tenía un banco precioso y se sentaron...

Leo: y cuando nos van a contar eso?

Luna: veréis nosotras no somos como parecemos ser

Didi: nosotras somos, bueno es que no se si nos vais a creer

Donnie: oye nosotros eramos tortugas gigantes creo que sí nos lo creeremos

Mar:pero no os asustéis vale?

Raph: está bien

Rouse: bien nosotras somos vampiros

Los chicos: QUE!?

Luna: sabía que no nos creerían

Rouse: pues se lo enseñaremos

Entonces las chicas cerraron los ojos, se concentraron y cuando los abrieron todas estaban más pálidas, Luna tenía los ojos de un azul metalizado brillante y unos colmillos muy largo, Rouse tenía los ojos de un rojo muy brillante, color sangre y unos colmillos también, Didi tenía los ojos de un púrpura brillante y también unos colmillos y Mar tenía los ojos naranjas metalizados y unos colmillos...

Raph: impresionante

Donnie: increíble

Leo: no tengo palabras

Mikey: y vosotras bebéis sangre?(esa pregunta les preocupó un poco a los chicos)

Luna: no nosotras no le hacemos matamos a nadie

Didi: yo, al ser la más inteligente creé una especie de sangre artificial que nos aporta las vitaminas que necitamos

Donnie: vaya

Mar: pues sip

Mikey: y teneis poderes o algo?

Rouse: sí todas somos más rápidas, más fuertes, más ágiles y nos curamos más rápidos que los humanos

Leo: waw

Luna: si además cada una es mejor que otra por así decirlo mirad yo soy más rápida que todas nosotras

Didi: me curo más rápido que ellas

Mar: soy más ágil que ellas

Rouse: yo soy la más fuerte

Los chicos: y nos los podeís enseñar?

Las chicas: claro

**Buenooooooooo que tal? Bien en el capítulo siguiente las chicas jugaran al beisbol en modo vampiro y les enseñaran a los chicos sus poderes. Bien dejenme comentarios, sugerencias lo que querais chao chao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaaaaaa bien cuando las chicas jueguen al Béisbol será un poco como en crepúsculo jejejeje como dije en el capi anterior en esta historia me está ayudando mi amiga Yulia Zafiro holmes( que participa como Luna) jejeje graxias bien ahora el capitulo...**

**Capitulo 3: un partido, nueva competencia y la historia**

Luna: bien todos los fines de semana hacemos un partido de béisbol entre nosotras

Rouse: así que este fin de semana cuando vayamos pues veniis vosotros y os enseñaremos nuestros poderes

Anastasia:(aparece) pero primero entrenareis

Mar: Mami!(le abraza) bien entonces también nos veréis entrenar jajajaja

Raph: como mola

Donnie: y una pregunta a vosotras os mordieron?

Didi: no veréis nosotras somos así de nacimiento

Mikey:entonces usted también es un vampiro?

Anastasia: si pero yo fui mordida

Mar: si, anda cuentanos la historia por favor

Rose: si para que se calle

Anastasia: está bien, cuando yo era joven...

_**Flash back**_

_Hace 250 años una joven de 35 años pelo castaño hasta los hombros y ojos marrones oscuros, iba por las calles de Japón con su marido dando un paseo por la noche. Iban camino a casa de sus mejores amigos una pareja recién casada. Kaede, así se llamaba la joven de pelo castaño y ojos marrones oscuros, y su marido Hiroto, un hombre de 39 años, pelo negro y ojos negros, por el camino cerca de la casa de la pareja unos ninjas les atacaron, mataron a Hiroto e iban a matar a Kaede pero los amigos la salvaron y se la llevaron a su casa. Allí intentaron salvarla pero estaba al borde de la muerte así que la mujer de Tomoya (es el amigo de ellos) Violetta, que era una vampiresa la mordió en el cuello. A los tres días Kaede se levantó de la cama y se miró a un espejo que tenía al lado, ahora tenía el pelo un poco más oscuro y largo que ocupaba toda la espalda, la piel más pálida y los ojos los tenía de color amarillo brillante. En ese momento su amiga Violetta entró y se lo contó todo. Era como si hubiera resucitado y en ese momento decidió cambiarse el nombre y se llamó Anastasia_(NP:significa como ya dije "resurrección").

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Mikey: waaw increíble, y vosotras como nacisteis?

Anastasia: jajajaja te lo contarédespués de que me transformara pasaron 235 años hasta que vine a Nueva York, aquí conocí a un hombre llamado Anthony era un hombre de pelo rubio y ojos azules muy atractivo, y a los dos meses de conocerle me quedé embarazada de ellas cuatro.

Mar: y que pasó con papa?

Anastasia: verás cuando él se enteró de que yo era un vampiro y que iba a tener cuatro bebés él se fue y no le volví a ver

Didi: vaya

Leo: entonces si vuestro padre era humano?

Luna: nosotras somos medio humanas

Mikey: expliquenmelo

Rouse: vereis nosotras tenemos los poderes de los vampiros

Didi: pero podemos salir de día, no morimos si nos dan con una estaca en el brazo por ejemplo y crecemos a la misma velocidad que los humanos

Luna: si pero sangramos de todas maneras

chicos: aaaaah ahora lo entendemos

chicas: jajajaja

Didi:por eso podemos transformarnos cuando queramos

Mar: oye mamá y porqué nos llamaste Luna, Rouse, Diamantina y Mar?

Ana: es que me gustaba mucho la naturaleza, y os puse así por su significado que coincide con vosotras, verás Luna a tí te puse ese nombre por que eres sensible, sincera e intuitiva, Rouse a tí te puse así porque eres hermosa y a la vez peligrosa, Didi a tí te puse Diamantina por tu persistencia y tu lógica y Mar a tí te puse así por tu rebeldía como las olas del mar y por que eres muy creativa y amigable.

Todos: vaya

Las chicas: pues acertaste

Ana: si y también por la marca de nacimiento jajaja

Las chicas: es verdad jajajaja

Leo: que marcas de nacimiento?

Luna: mira( se levanta la camiseta por encima del ombligo dejando ver una luna azul y con una L en la cadera, dejando a Leo muy sonrojado)

Mar: todas tenemos una(hacen lo mismo y deja ver que Mar tiene una caracola naranja con una M, Didi un diamante morado con una D y Rouse una rosa roja con una R dejando a Mikey, Donnie y Raph totalmente sonrojados)(NP: son los dibujos de la foto de portada de esta historia)

Raph: wau que bonitas

Las chicas: jejeje gracias

Donnie: oye Rouse eso del ombligo es un pirsing rojo?

Rouse: si esta guay eh?

Mikey: si mola mogollón

Luna: le dije un montón de veces que no se lo pusiera pero no me hizo caso

Rouse: oye y tu que eh? Si no mirate la muñeca

Luna: bueno y que, que me haya tatuado el simbolo de libra

Ana: chicas ya basta voy a hacer la cena y no quiero que os peleéis mientras no estoy

Luna y Rouse: hai (Anastasia se va)

Didi: la que habéis formado

Mar: chicas debéis controlaros

Luna: es cierto

Leo: perdón chicas pero se hace tarde y cuando lleguemos Splinter nos matará

Raph: exagerado

Donnie: no nos matará pero habrá randori

Didi: jajajaja pues hasta mañana

Todos: hasta mañana

YA EN EL FIN DE SEMANA...

los chicos estaban en casa de las chicas para ir a verlas jugar el partido, pero el partido era en un campo abierto muy grande con unas gradas que estaba un poco lejos y se fueron en el coche con la madre y las chicas fueron "andando" a estilo vampiro y cuando llegaron todos...

Leo: vaya que sitio tan bonito

Mikey: y grande

Mar: a que si?

Anastasia: bien chicas calentar para el partido que hoy entrenaremos después

Las chicas: bieeen!

Luna: bien chicos sentaros en las gradas para ver el partido

Leo: claro (se sientan todos menos las chicas)

Luna: bien voy a colocar las bases mientras hacer los equipos

Mar: vale

Didi: bien y que quien con quien?

Mar: yo con Rouse y tú con Luna

Rouse: está bien

Luna: bien ya volví con quien me toca?

Rouse: con Didi

Luna: pues vale que equipo batea?

Mar: nosotras

Didi: no nosotras

Rouse: no nosotras

Luna: mama que equipo batea?

Ana: (suspira) el de Rouse y Mar

Didi: buenoo

Rouse bien, Mar tirame la pelota (se colocan Didi y Luna detrás de Mar para coger la pelota y Mar enfrente de Rouse para lanzar la pelota)(NP: es béisbol a mi manera jejejeje)

Leo: porque le dijisteis que batearan Rouse y Mar?

Ana:por que va a batear Rouse

Raph: y que pasa?

Ana: pues que como dijimos Rouse es la más fuerte y Luna es la más rápida y aquí veris a que se referian

Los chicos: aaah

Ana: jajajaja

Mar: bien allá va(lanza la pelota y Rouse le da tan fuerte que ni se ve por la velocidad y empieza a correr mientras que Luna corre a la misma velocidad que la pelota)

Los chicos: waau

Ana: jajaja veis a que me refería?

Mikey: si

Rouse ya esta cerca de de la ultima base y todavía no había rastro de Luna hasta que a milímetros de la base Luna apareció pero tarde ya que Rouse llagó a tiempo

Rouse: ja llegué

Luna es que la pelota llegó a 1000 kilómetros

los chicos: O.o

Ana: os lo dije jajaja

Mar: bueno me toca

Pero en ese momento aparecieron cuatro chicos vampiros que se acercaron hacia ellas y ellas fueron a proteger a los chicos Rouse delante de Raph Luna delante de Leo, Didi delante de Donnie y mar delante de Mikey. Eran los hermanos Moore que vinieron a molestar como siempre...

Said:(el mayor, era de pelo negro ojos azules brillantes, tenia puesto una camiseta negra una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos pantalones azules marinos)vaya si sois vosotras

Samuel:(apodo Sam,era el segundo mayor, de pelo corto castaño, altura media, ojos rojos y siempre lleva ropa oscuras(todos llevan ropas oscuras) camisetas negras con detalles rojos y pantalones y vaqueros)

Symon(se dice saimon):(es el tercero más mayor sus ojos son color morado de estatura mediana con ropas negras y adornos plateados y el llevara un guante negro de esos q dejan ver los dedos y llevara tenis morados y un pantalon vaquero negro)

Sean:( es el pequeño tiene el pelo rubio dorado con mechas naranjas, bajo, ojos de color naranjas y lleva camisetas anchas de color grises y naranjas y pantalones vaqueros y todos tienen la piel pálida)

Luna: que hacéis vosotros aquí?

Sam: oye guapa solo queríamos saber si podíamos jugar con vosotras, y al béisbol también (mirando a Rouse) tú y yo podríamos divertirnos un rato que te parece preciosidad?

Raph: voy a partirte la cara

Rouse: hey Raph no pasa nada, y tú imbécil me voy a divertir pero descuartizandote

Didi: aun no se nos a olvidado lo de que casi matáis a Mar

Symon: solo era una broma nada más no te enfades con migo nena

Donnie: no le hables así a Didi

Rouse: se acabó os voy a matar

Ana: ya basta vosotros luchareis contra mis hijas y el que gane se queda y el que pierda se va

Sam: me parece bien

Ana: chicos vosotros os quedareis aquí con migo para que no os hagan daño

Raph: y dejar que las maten?

Ana: Raphael, Rouse va ha estar bien tranquilo (le guiña el ojo diciendo que sabe lo que siente por su hija)

Raph: (sonrojado)como lo sabes?

Ana: jajaja es un secreto

Luna: bien lucharemos de uno en uno

Said: bien será así yo contra tí, luego Symon contra Didi, Sean contra Mar y por ultimo Sam contra Rouse.(NP: a ver explico Luna tiene los ojos(en vampiro) azules por destacar en la velocidad, Rouse los tiene rojos por que destaca en la fuerza, Didi los tiene purpuras por destacar en la curación rápida y Mar los tiene naranjas por destacar en la agilidad así que en Said, Sam, Symon y Sean es lo mismo, lo sé mi imaginación es muy complicada jejeje)

Luna: pues empecemos

Dicho eso empiezan a pelear muy rápido, daban muchas patadas y puñetazos sincronizados pero al fina ganó Luna. Despues empezaron a luchar Didi y Symon, ellos daban golpes con sus Bo-katana hasta que Symonle cortó la mejilla y Symon aprovecho y la tiro al suelo, luego empezaron a luchar Mar y Sean que solo se daban haciendo volteretas y saltos impresionantes hasta que Sean la derribó y finalmente Rouse y Sam empezaron a luchar

Rouse: bien si gano yo te vas

Sam: si pero los que se van a ir sois vosotros

Despues de eso él le empieza a atacar dando puñetazos que ella esquivaba, luego ella le empezó a dar a él pero en un fallo Sam la tiró al suelo y él se puso en el suelo de rodillas en la cabeza de ella, la iba a besar pero ella le cogió la cabeza con sus piernas y lo arrojó contra un arbol

Raph: (corre hacia ella) estas bien?

Rouse: tranquilo estoy bien (le sonríe)

Sam, Said, Symon y Sean: nos volveremos a ver (se van)

**Buenoooooooooooooooooo que tal? Estuvo bien bueno dejenme muxos reviews chao chao :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaaaaaaa ya volví con un nuevo capítulo espero que os guste y a bajo tengo algo que decir, bien gracias a todos por los reviews que me mandan que me animan a seguir escribiendo y ahora el capítulo...**

**Mikey: esperaaa**

**Yo: que pasa?**

**Mikey: tengo algo que decir **

**Yo: el que, Mikey?**

**Mikey:*agacha la cabeza y juega con sus deditos* solo quería saber cuantas fans tengo**

**Yo: aaaah bueno eso ya lo dirán en los reviews tranquilo*le abraza* por cierto y tus hermanos?**

**Raph:*aparece por detrás asustándome* ¡AQUÍ!**

**Yo: AAAH*le pego* tonto no me asustes **

**Raph: jajaja tenías que haber visto tu cara jajajaja**

**Donnie: pero tampoco es para darle ese susto, sabes que sara se asusta fácilmente con esos sobresaltos**

**Leo: Raph te has pasado **

**Yo: Raphael Hamato prepárate para tu fin**

**Raph: jejeje creo que no debí asustarla **

**Donnie: bueno mientras Sara tortura psicológicamente a Raph yo sigo escribiendo...**

**Capítulo 4: amores desvelados **

**-Punto de vista de Rouse-**

Después de ese encuentro con los imbéciles de los Moores les preguntamos a los chicos si se querían quedar con nosotras en la cabaña, y dijeron que sí pero primero le tenían que preguntar a su padre quien aceptó así que se quedaron. Mientras estaban aquí noté que Raph estaba muy preocupado por mí, no me quitaba ojo y siempre estaba con migo, me pareció adorable la verdad. Creo que me estoy enamorando más de lo que estaba, espera, ¿Rouse Jakimioto?... ¿enamorada?... jajajajaja claro y la tierra no es redonda es cuadrada jajajajaja Rouse, tú no puedes estar enamorada no después de aquello, pero es que cada vez que le miro a los ojos, esos ojos verdes esmeralda que no puedo dejar de mirar, cada vez que escucho su ruda y sensual voz, cada vez que veo como se le marcan sus abdominales o esos enormes bíceps me derrito y me siento protegida. Noto como cada vez que está cerca de mí el corazón me late más rápido, y eso que no me late al ser un vampiro, es una sensación que nunca sentí y a esto se le llama amor. Creo que me voy a escapar al barranco del olvido, ahí una se puede expresar libremente sin que nadie te moleste. Y como he dicho me escabullo hacia el barranco, tuve que esperar a que Raph saliera a la cocina para poder escapar por la ventana, creo que Luna me vió pero sabrá a donde voy y no se lo dirá a nadie, creo yo. Bueno estoy llegando, se que me tomaran por loca porque siempre que voy hacia este barranco me pongo a gritar todo lo que siento, si así es cuando llego allí lo que hago es gritar todo lo que llevo dentro y eso es lo que voy a hacer ya que acabo de llegar. Primero voy y me coloco en el filo del barranco donde, si miro hacia abajo puedo ver el mar a 10 metros. Miro al mar y luego al cielo y grito- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- **la verdad es que ya estoy más tranquila, y este atardecer es precioso así que me siento en el borde-**es precioso, me siento ya mas tranquila sin tener que pensar en nada, excepto en Raph...porras otra vez por que, ¿por que me tuve que enamorar? Dije que no me volvería a enamorar nunca pero es que...fue inevitable- **estaba tan concentrada en Raph que no me percaté de que alguien estaba detrás de mí, y no era una persona normal- **vaya, vaya, vaya, no sabías que hablabas sola Rouse- **tenía que ser la puta de Evangeline, así es ella es una vampiro que está de parte del "vampiro rey" como quieren que le llamen, nadie sabe cuál es su nombre real ni como es, no se deja conocer solo se sabe que es el que manda en ese "grupo" de vampiros que están contra mis hermanas y yo por ser mitad humanas mitad vampiros, que estupidez- **si, hablo yo sola que quieres?- **me he dado cuenta de que tiene puesto una capa negra con capucha y una gafas de sol, jajaja no me acordaba de que los vampiros no podían salir a la luz si no se descubrían, pero en fin eso es un plus para nosotras ya que no nos pasa eso-**quien es ese Raph? Te volviste a enamorar? Que ternura-** se ha enterado de su existencia? La mataría si no fuera por mi hermana Luna, pero ella no está así que no hay nada que me detenga jejejeje- **ni te acerques a él puta-** y saco mis dos sais de mis botas, siempre los traigo son mis armas favoritas-**vaya si que te gusta ese tío, debe de ser un chico espectacular ¿no? Pues cuando te mate me lo tiraré y lo transformaré para que siempre esté con migo jajajaja-** eso ya me cabreó demasiado y le tiré el sai entre los ojos así quedando los salientes del final uno en cada ojo, pero como es una vampiro se lo sacó y me empezó a atacar...

Mientras en la cabaña...

**-punto de vista de Raph-**

fui a la cocina a por un vaso de agua que me pidió Rouse, pero cuando llego a su habitación me encuentro que no está, así que salgo corriendo por las escaleras y me encuentro a su madre con Luna al final de las escaleras- **Raph a donde vas corriendo?-** Luna me preguntó así que le respondí a lo mejor ella sabe donde fue Rouse -**estoy buscando a Rouse, estábamos en su cuarto hablando de motos, me pidió un vaso de agua fui a la cocina y cuando volví ya no estaba-** estoy demasiado preocupado por ella si le llega a pasar algo no me lo perdonaría-** se fue así sin más?-**dijo su madre a lo que yo asentí-** yo sé a donde fue-** bien Luna sabe donde está-** donde esta?!-** le pregunto muy alterado-**está en el barranco del olvido-**pero que es eso?- **en el barranco del olvido?- **le preguntamos su madre y yo al unísono, yo lo pregunté con duda y su madre con preocupación-** si antes la vi pasar corriendo hacia el barranco-** pero en ese momento mi querido hermano Leo la llamó y se fue así que le pregunté a su madre-** y donde está ese barranco? Necesito ir a...-**no pude continuar ya que ella me interrumpió-** lo sé quieres ver si está bien verdad? Se que te gusta mucho y ella te quiere- **un momento como sabe eso? Espera dijo que ella me quería?- **como sabe lo que iba a decir? Y como sabe que Rouse me quiere?- **estoy muy confundido- **jajaja lo primero no te lo puedo decir pero lo segundo sí, verás Rouse solo va allí cuando está muy confusa con sus sentimientos, y está así desde que te conoció así que supongo que será por tí**- eso tiene lógica así que voy a hablar con ella para que se aclare-** y sabes donde está ese sitio?- **espero que si- **si lo sé ¿te acuerdas de cuando veníamos para acá? Pues el acantilado que vimos ese es-** ya me acuerdo-** aaah vale pues me voy corriendo-** y como he dicho me fui corriendo a buscarla...

Mientras con Rouse...

**-punto de vista de Rouse-**

**-creías que ibas a matarme con esto? Pues vas lista porque tu si que puedes morir jajajaja-** como la odioooo, y es verdad yo puedo morir si me clavan algo en el corazón, porras y como se enteró? Malditos chismosos, espera ese olor, ese es el olor de la sangre de raph y la puta esta ya se dió cuenta-** vaya voy a saludar a tu novio jajajaja-** será zorra, empiezo a correr en modo vampiro hasta que la veo detrás de Raph cogiéndole el cuello para matarle**- jajaja que guapo es ¿sabes? Creo que antes de matarle le haré mío jajajaja-** con la ira que me entró en ese momento mis ojos cambiaron a rojo brillante, me salieron mis colmillos y mi voz sonaba amenazante pero no lo vio ya que tenía la cabeza agachada-** sueltale ¡AHORA!-**en ese momento levanté la cabeza dejando ver mis ojos y mis colmillos cosa que hizo asustar a Evangeline y un poco a Raph, aunque no entiendo por qué se asustó Raph si ya me vió transformada- **jamas le soltaré jajaja primero te matare delante de él jajajaja- **dicho eso lo ata y lo aleja de ella, se quita la capucha dejándose ver, una chica rubia de ojos amarillos como el sol y se acerca dispuesta a darme pero yo soy más rápida y fuerte así que le doy un puñetazo y la mando lejos un poco dolorida, entonces aprovecho y voy hacia Raph y le desato-** Raph estas bien? Te ha roto algo? Te duele algo?- **en ese momento me mira un poco sorprendido y me sonríe-** no, no me pasa nada estoy bien- **miente le estoy viendo una herida en el cuello y sangra voy a matar a esa zorra- **Raph no me mientas mira, te sangra el cuello, vete a casa para que mi madre te cure y no puedas verme enfadada-** porque la voy a matar por hacerle eso a mi chico, si dije mi chico porque lo amo-** no me voy a ir y dejarte sola ¿entiendes?-** enserio quiero que se vaya porque lo voy a traumatizar y ya no me querrá ver jamas-** por favor vete necesito que te vayas para que no veas lo que soy capaz de ver, si me ves así no me querrás ver jamás y no podré vivir sin verte- **bien Rouse se lo dijiste-** no voy a alejarme de tí nunca por que te quiero-**y ya no pude decir más nada porque sentí sus cálidos labios sobre los míos fríos, involuntariamente le pasé mis brazos por su cuello y él sus fuertes brazos por mi cintura, es algo que nunca sentí nunca, fue mágico era como si solo estuviéramos él y yo, nadie más y no quería que esto parase, lo amo, lo amo más que a mi propia vida no le quiero perder. Cuando nos separamos él me miró a los ojos y me abrazó yo lógicamente le correspondí y me susurró al oído-** quieres salir con migo?-** yo me reí ante esa pregunta y me miró extrañado-** claro que sí Raph**- le iba a besar otra vez cuando escucho a Evangeline aplaudir-** que linda pareja, pero la próxima vez que te vea te mataré-** luego se marchó, que imbécil es a lo que me recuerda- **Raph, ¿porque cuando me transformé me miraste asustado? Si tu ya me viste así?-**el me contesta-** porque tus ojos eran como rubíes eran más brillantes que la otra vez-** porras y ¿como puede ser eso posible? Ya le preguntaré a mamá- **enserio? Pues es raro pero no importa, volvamos a la cabaña que es tarde- **y nos fuimos a la cabaña, cuando llegamos Mar y Mikey estaban comiendo pizza, Donnie y Didi estaban en el cuarto que transformó en laboratorio, Luna y Leo estaban viendo esa estúpida serie "héroes del espacio" y mi madre estaba en la cocina preparando la cena así que le dije Raph que fuéramos a la cocina para decirle nuestra relación a mi madre y para saber el por qué mi hermana pequeña y Mikey estaban comiendo pizza y mi madre haciendo la cena-** mamá porqué...-** me interrumpe como odio eso-** tenían hambre y Mar convenció a Luna a que fuera a por una pizza para Michelangello y ella, pero como los demás no les apetecía pizza yo estoy cocinando otra cosa-** vaya que lista mi hermanita pedirle la pizza a la más rápida y a la que se deja convencer jajajaja- **Anastasia, queríamos decirle algo-** eso me sorprendió jeje que adorable es aveces Raph-** si mama Raph y yo estamos saliendo**- porras creo que no se enteró porque lo dije un poco bajito-** que? Cielo no te escucho-** bien se acabó-** QUE RAPH Y YO ESTAMOS SALIENDOOOOO!- **todos se nos quedaron mirando con la boca abierta-** amor creo que te pasaste un poco-** creo que si pero bueno quería decirlo, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que Raphael Hamato es mi novio, uy que bien suena jejejeje, creo que me sonroje porque Raph me ha mirado muy coquetamente jejeje- **que? quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa-** pero derrepente escucho a mis hermanas reírse a carcajadas y mis ojos volvieron a cambiar al mismo color que tenia en la pelea de antes, causando así que mis hermanas pararan de reír y se asustaran- **Rouse que te ha pasado en los ojos?- **me pregunta Luna y Didi le contesta-** tengo que examinarte ven al laboratorio** **Rouse-** no opuse resistencia y todos nos fuimos al laboratorio, entonces Didi empezó a buscar como loca algo, creo que era un libro, en efecto es un libro pero que pedazo de libro cuando lo abrió empezó a leer-** a ver, aquí! Bien dice que los vampiros que son mitad humanos y mitad vampiros tienen los ojos diferentes por sus poderes, los vampiros más fuertes suelen tener los ojos rojos, pero cuando empiezan a tener un poder mental los ojos cambian y se vuelven mucho más brillantes y rojos- **QUE?!- **!como que un poder mental?! Que poder?-** estoy demasiado sorprendida-** aquí dice que el de poder parar el corazón con la mente.**

**LO SIENTOOOOOOOOO, se que tarde muchoo pero no me partan las piernas ni nada por favor, ah quiero decir que los tres capítulos siguientes seran de Luna y Leo, Didi y Donnie y Mar y Mikey en ese orden, otra cosa es para Lovemikey, como ya dije en otra de mis historias es que me dijeras la información para el personaje, para slir en la historia y también si querías ser la prima pequeña en otra de mis historias("hermanas ying y yang") porfis esq Mikey se enamora de ella y ella de el bueno algo más que decir?**

**Mikey: yooo mis quridas fan decirme te quiero si sois mis fans porfavor **

**Yo: bueno, decid si sois sus fans que si no se deprime el pobre, y ahora si hasta el proximo capitulo, y lo siento por la tardanza pero esq se me fue la imaginación de vacaciones jejeje **


End file.
